A night to remember
by McImagination
Summary: What happens when Addison finds her self in an amazing sexual encounter but it continues to haunt her after her night of sex! Will she see him again? And where is the more important question?


i do not own greys anatomy but I do own the character in this story Justin.

Addison decided she needed a night out, she needed to get back in the game, have fun, meet someone. Most importantly she needed to have sex. She was divorced to Derek and had broken off her sex bet with mark after a week. (I know this didn't actually happen, but for this story it did)

So she decided to go to joes and get out there, have some drinks and let lose.

As she walked into joes she went to sit on a bar stool and she didn't notice the amazingly good looking man sitting next her. He had dark brown hair and was tanned and had dark brown eyes. She ordered a drink and begun sipping away.

'Hey' the man said that was next to her. She turned her head and smiled and said 'hi' she started at him for a little to long and gave a sort of sexy smile. She thought that this could be her chance to have a life, have fun and most importantly have some hot sex!

'So do u come here a lot, I haven't seen you here before?' Addison asked the man.

'No, first time here, I just moved here, I'm Justin' he extended his hand to her and she happily accepted it and said 'I'm Addison'

They both stared at each other with seductive looks, they were both aware what they were both thinking. More like fantasising.

Justin then asked 'So what do you do for a living?' Addison was just about to answer 'Weelll I...let's not'

He was shocked and said 'oh okay'

She quickly explained herself 'oh no, I mean let's not do all the usual things. Let's just live in the moment annndd...have a little fun.' She said with a devilish smile.

He then got what she was implying and said 'oh I'm fine with that' he said this with a sexy smile and had that twinkle in his eyes.

Addison then decided to take a risk and said 'do you...uh wanna get out of here?' She said in a low sexy voice.

His face lit up at that and responded with 'more than you know'

He then led her out of the bar and she stood on the side walk and hailed a cab which he found incredibly sexy. They both hopped into the cab and she gave the driver her hotel address. During the cab ride they both sat unbelievably close to each other, he slowly put his hand on her thigh and started to move it further up. Addison Drew in a sharp breath and he leaned over to her ear and waited for a minute as she got more aroused.

He eventually said 'just relax baby'

Once they got to the hotel they walked to the elevator in silence and as they stepped in they realised they were completely alone. the doors shut and Addison suddenly pushed Justin up against the wall and started to kiss him hard on the lips. Their tongues dueled with each other and moans started escaping their mouths. Eventually they pulled apart as the doors opened and they again walked in silence to her hotel door.

As she opened the door Justin pushed her inside and again his mouth found hers and they both fell against the bed.

2 hours later

After two rounds in the bed and one on the floor and one against the wall they both found they selves in the shower with Addison pressed against the glass shower wall with her legs wrapped around Justin and he was holding her up. They were in the middle of another round and they were thrusting like crazy. Justin was moaning loudly and started to speed up. Addison was on the verge of screaming. She kept moaning and yelling and could have swore that callie and the chief could hear here screaming even if they were on another floor of the hotel.

'UH UH YEEESSS...Don't stop, DON'T STOP!' Addison screamed

'OMG...YES...YES...YEEEESSSSS! Uh uh uuuuhhhhh...ah ahh! She yelled

Justin was even more turned on by her screaming. He started to yell and grunt. 'Oh Jesus...ADDDDISSOONN! Omg your incredible.'

She was having the best sex of her life and it was about to come to an amazing finish.

'OMG...I'm so close' she almost whispered and she was on the verge! Her breathing was now at a rapid pace. He started to thrust even faster now and started to kiss he neck on 'that' spot. She was definitely going to have a hicky the following morning, but at this point she couldn't care less.

They both were close and with one more thrust Addison let go and screamed out 'UH UH UH UHHHHHHHHHHH OHHH MYY GOOODD, JUUUSSSTTTIIINNN!' Her screams got more and more high pitched as they went on. He then went over the edge because of her sexy screams. 'ADDDDDIISSSOOON... !

Once they came down from their highs they both looked in each other's eyes and both had huge smiles on their faces.

Addison then calmed her breathing and said in a sexy whisper 'that was amazing'

He then attached her mouth in the most passionate kiss they had both ever experienced! Once he pulled back and lowered her to the ground he replied with 'you can say that again'

Once morning came Addison woke up with the biggest smile on her face, she turned over and faced an empty bed. She then sat up and turned to look at the clock on her bedside table. Her smile grew bigger as she saw the tray of room service and a note that said 'last night was definitely a night to remember'.

As she entered the hospital heads were turned as she looked extremely happy and she had a glow to her. She walked a little bit uncomfortably because of her physical activity from the previous night. As she walked up to the main nurses station everyone noticed the way she looked. Callie was looking at a chart and her head shot and she looked at Addison with a confused look. Callie was wondering why Addison was so suddenly cheerful and happy.

Callie then asked Addison 'hey what's with you...your so happy and...shiny'

Addison then looked up from the chart she was looking at smiled and said 'yea well' a little to happy. Callie then realised what happened and said 'you had sex didn't you!' Addisons head shot up and said in shock 'what!? No I mean I'm... No just no I did not.' She stammered. Callie then gave her devilish grin and replied with 'riiighhhtt...sure' Addison then smiled and walked away and she was walking away she stopped to adjust something down south as she was highly sore from last night. Callie then got her game and yelled after her 'stop lying Addison! I can see your hickey and It's obvious to everyone that you have had one to many rounds between the sheets last night!' Addison stopped suddenly and turned around to see if anyone had heard callie. She turned around and all eyes were on her and she quickly walked away down the hall.

By afternoon everyone knew about Addisons night of mind-blowing sex. The gossip wheel was at full speed and everyone was taking bets on who it was. People betted on Mark, Derek and Alex but no one ever guessed that could have been someone that didn't work at the hospital...or not yet anyway.

Richard had called a staff meeting for all residents and attendings. As everyone took their seats in the conference room. Richard entered the room and begin.

'Thank you all for taking time for this meeting. I understand that you all have patients but this will only take a second. We have a transferred intern that has just started today. He has just moved here.'

Chatting started in the room and Richard quickly silenced the room. 'Okay quiet down, Dr Bailey I want you to take him under your wing with your bunch of interns and he has requested to be put on neonatal as he enjoyed it very much at his old hospital. So Addison you aswell need to take him under you wind and teach him.'

Addison was shocked by this and spoke up 'wait hold on! Let me get this straight a male intern WANTS to be put in my service, as in the land of pink and squishy.

Everyone laughed and Richard said 'I know I was too a bit shocked by his request but that's what he wanted. So anyway I'm going to get him in to meet us all but he is over there with the rest of the interns' he pointed out the window of the conference room and to the group of interns. 'He is the one with the dark brown hair and tanned skin'

As Addison looked over she gasped as she saw Justin, she saw the man that she had spent last night with, the man that gave her 8 orgasisms and 1 hickey

Callie saw her discomfort and eyed her suspiciously as did mark, Derek and Miranda. Richard waved Justin over.

As Justin entered the room he did not straight away notice Addison in the crowd of people. Richard started to introduce him 'everyone this is Dr. Justin Smith and Justin over there is our head or neonatal, Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery, she will be your teacher.'

At this Justin met her Stunned eyes and also gasped. There was a silence and everyone was watching the weird interaction between the two Doctors. Richard then spoke up and said 'Addison! Come and introduce your self'

Addison the snapped out of her shock and stood up and walked over to where Justin was. She awkwardly shook his hand. Justin then spoke up and said to the room of doctors 'Oh don't worry, we both got to know each other last night, very well might I add' he said with a devilish grin. Everyone gasped as they knew exactly what he was talking about! Everyone could not believe that Addison pulled a Meredith and Derek and slept with her intern before knowing he was his intern! Callie just started busting out laughing at Addison's horrified face.

Justin then leaned in and whispered in Addison's ear 'a night to remember'

If you guys liked this story I was thinking about doing a sequel to show what happens after this awkward in counter. Please review :)


End file.
